wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rajd na Saim-Hann
Rajd na Saim-Hann był wydarzeniem, które miało miejsca na jakiś czas po powstaniu Cicatrix Maledictum, Psychicznego Przebudzenia i ucieczce Yvraine z Commorragh. Była to nieudana próba zamachu na życie Córy Ynneada przez Drazhara. Historia Preludium - Gniew Commorragh thumb|314pxCommorragh było w ogniu, a fasady ukrytego miasta waliły się wraz z nadejściem Dathedian (Wielka Wyrwa, przyp. aut.) i przemianą Yvraine na arenie w najwyższą kapłankę Ynneada, Boga Śmierci. Wskrzeszenie Yvraine spodowało gigantyczną falę psioniczną, która nie tylko zabiła nieprzeliczone istnienia w całym Mrocznym Mieście, ale i rozerwała na strzępy Bramę Khaine'a. W jednej, straszliwej chwili, droga dla wszystkich horrorów zamieszkujących Osnowę została otwarta i rozpoczęła się inwazja Demonów, które niczym fala, zalały miasto. Władca Drukhari, Asdrubael Vect, nie bez trudu, odizolował część miasta i odrzucił wrogie siły, lecz cena tego czynu była straszna. Ta porażka nie mogła przejść bez echa i zagniewany, a przede wszystkim obrażony Vect obiecał, że nie będzie bezczynny, choć wbrew swoich emocji nie mógł osobiście zaatakować Ynnari - byłoby to potwierdzenie ich siły i uznanie ich za zagrożenie. Miast tego powrócił do knowań i budowania sieci intryg pośród Kabał, Kowenów i Kultów Wych, nim te ostatecznie miały same uznać Ynnari za wrogów. Oczywiście nie wiedzeli, że wszystko to, co robią jest planem Vecta. Zniszczone Nadzeje thumb|Symbol Władców Żelaznego CierniaNiektórzy starali się bezpośrednio zaatakować tych Ynnari zamieszkujących zrujnowane królestwo Commorragh, tym samym osłabiając lub podważając sprawę Yvraine. Taki był zamiar Marquis Vulkhere z Władców Żelaznego Ciernia (ang. the Lords of Iron Thorn), który dzięki subtelnym szeptom dowiedział się, że jego znienawidzeni rywale, Kabała Zatrutych Nadziei '(ang. ''the Kabal of Poisoned Hopes), nawrócili się na sprawę Ynnari i gromadzili nowych rekrutów do swojej fortecy w '''Wyjącej Iglicy (ang. the Howling Spire). Vulkhere widział tutaj szansę na wyeliminowanie swoich dawnych wrogów i sprawienie wrażenia, że toczą wojnę na Ynnari, nie tracąc czasu i zasobów, ścigając samą Yvraine. Doszło do ataku na Wyjącą Iglicę, jednak na krótko przed szturmem kilku Eldarów ostrzegło Ynnari o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu i tak nie byli zaskoczeni. Siły Kabały Zatrutych Nadziei rozpoczęli ostrzał i siły Władców Żelaznego Ciernia zrozumieli, że ich plan ataku z zaskoczenia spalił na panewce. Drukhari byli redukowani do atomów, jako że promienie z twierdzy mogły spopielić czołgi a co dopiero Wojowników. Inni, którzy zdołali dojść do murów ginęli od zatruć toksycznych igieł albo wpadali w żelazne sidła, które okaleczały ich ciała. Jednak mimo to, części sił udało dojść do niższych galerii i oczyścić je z Ynnari. Nie mogli cieszyć się długo zwycięstwem, albowiem doszło do szybkiego kontrataku - sojusz Kabalitów i Wych uderzył z furią i niczym wierni wyznawcy nie zamierzali się poddać. Władcy Żelaznego Ciernia zawahali się widząc przeciwników nie baczących na swoje życia, z szaleństwem w oczach, które przewyższało ich własne. Przez dłuższy czas była równowaga i jedynym, co było aż nadto widoczne w tym spektaklu ostrzy i błysków była przemoc. Wówczas pojawił się sam Marquis Vulkhere, który wykorzystał zamęt bitewny i pod eskortą swoich Prawdziwych Wojowników przedostał się na wyższe poziomy i zgładził Archonta Leshh z Zatrutych Nadzei oraz uderzył na Ynnari od tyłu. Otoczeni w żelaznych szczypcach i pod ogniem krążących okrętów, Ynnari z Wyjącej Iglicy zostali zniszczeni. Władca chce zemsty To był dopiero początek wojny wewnętrznej, która wybuchła na nowo, gdy obrzydzeni lub po prostu wściekli Drukhari zwrócili się przeciwko dewiacyjnym kultystom śmierci pośród nich. Chociaż wielbiciele Ynnead znaleźli się w opałach, byli dalecy od bezbronności - konflikty i gwałtowna rywalizacja są normą w Commorragh, a ta świeża schizma była tylko jednym z powodów, dla których Drukhari zaczęli się znowu zabijać. Spowodowane było to tym, że frakcje pro-Ynnari zdobyły kilka pod-królestw, wzmocniły się przed atakiem i same stały się enklawami separatystycznymi. Wieść o Ynneadzie rozprzestrzeniała się powoli przez Commorragh, ale pomimo najlepszych starań Vecta, rozpowszechniała się. Oczywiście nie był to jedyny plan Vecta - za pośrednictwem zewnętrznych agentów, zaoferował nieprawdopodobnie bogactwa za odciętą głowę Yvraine, i tak zachęcił dziesiątki łowców i dzikich najemników do podążenia szlakiem Prorokini Ynneada. Najgroźniejszym z łowców był sam Drazhar, Mistrz Ostrzy. Podążając szlakiem Yvraine - Rajd na Saim-Hann thumb|304pxYvraine i jej świta podróżowali po galaktyce w poszukiwaniu sojuszników i artefaktów. Drazhar w końcu wpadł na jej trop - Córa Ynneada była obecna podczas świętych obrad Światostatku Saim-Hann. Wykorzystując ukrytą Bramę Pajęczego Traktu, Drazhar pojawił się nagle i dobył miecza, który na długość dłoni był oddzielony od szyi Yvraine. Cios śmierci w ostatniej chwili sparowała sama Jain Zar, Lord Feniks Wyjących Banshee. Doszło do bitwy, podczas której walczyli ze sobą Auryani, Ynnari i Drukhari. W serii potyczek, wszystkie frakcje przenosiły się do ruin dawnego Imperium Eldarskiego, a nawet dalej. Jain Zar, choć mistrzyni w walce, nie mogła przezwyciężyć Drazhara w pojedynku, lecz dzięki mocy Ynneada była szybka i niezwykle zwinna. W ten sposób nie udało się koalicji mistrza intryg (Vect) i mistrzowi w boju (Drazhar) dokonać egzekucji Yvraine. Szepczący Bóg nadal potrzebował swojej wysokiej kapłanki i jego wola nie mogła być niespełniona. Epilog - Polowanie trwa... Oczywiście to nie był koniec łowów i Vect nie zamierzał się poddawać. Wkrótce później wykorzystał nowy twór Homukulusów i Proroków Ciała - tzw. Fałszywych Ludzi, którzy byli czymś okropnym dla wielu Drukhari, lecz dla Władcy Commorragh otwierali nowe możliwości. Niedługo później wykorzysta ich, by raz jeszcze spróbować zlikwidować Yvraine. Tym razem na planecie Ghodri Sekmet, gdzie kapłanka miała spotkać się z Alaitoc. Źródła *Psychic Awakening: Phoenix Rising str. 16-17 *Warhammer Community - New Rules: Jain Zar vs Drazhar! Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Ynnari Kategoria:Światostatek Saim-Hann Kategoria:Eldarzy